


Small Moments

by dragons_and_angels



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Candlelight Gone Wrong, Extra Treat, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_angels/pseuds/dragons_and_angels
Summary: Eddie and Buck have their first date and it is definitely not one to tell their fellow firefighters about.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 185
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Small Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CypressSunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/gifts).



> For something this short, I still rewrote it about five times. I just really wanted to write firefighters accidentally starting a fire on a date so it's here! Cypress, I loved your letter and I really wanted to write all your prompts (especially the one about Christopher and natural disasters because that comment from his science teacher in canon made me cackle) but unfortunately I only had time for one. I hope you like it (and you don't mind it being a day late).

Before Shannon left, Valentine's Day was a day for feeling guilty he wasn't home. After she left, the focus moved to Christopher and how many cards he wanted to get for his friends that year. Eddie hadn't really considered Valentine's Day in relation to himself until now. Until Buck. 

Eddie pulled back from the kiss to catch his breath and Buck immediately turned his attention to kissing his way down Eddie's neck. Eddie tilted his head to one side, giving Buck more access, as he tried to control his breathing to speak. 

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind when I invited you over," Eddie managed to gasp out. 

"Inviting your best friend over for a couple of beers on Valentine's Day when your kid is out of the house?" Buck laughed against the skin of his neck, making Eddie shiver. "I can stop if you want." 

"Don't you dare," Eddie groaned and Buck laughed again. He kissed the spot right underneath Eddie's ear, making him groan. 

"Eddie, you even lit a candle." This time Eddie was the one to laugh. He curled his hand around Buck's nape and pulled him upright so they could kiss on the lips. 

"Oh, I only lit a candle because someone brought wine." There had been a strange sort of tension between him and Buck ever since Eddie had asked him to come over, both of them knowing Christopher wasn't there and the day it was. But then Buck had pulled out the bottle of wine and Eddie had known exactly what Buck was thinking. 

"Someone huh?" Buck kissed him again and Eddie couldn't help but smile. They kissed some more, Eddie controlling the speed with his hand on Buck's nape. Buck let him, despite being more than capable of shaking Eddie off and taking control himself, and there was something incredibly arousing about that. 

Buck pulled back, his lips pink and swollen and his eyes alight with happiness. Eddie stroked his hand up Buck's thigh, amazed that they could end up here. Yeah, he had thought about it but in the kind of wistful dreaming of someone who was content with what they had but wished for more. And now it was actually happening, Eddie still felt like he was dreaming. 

"Buck, I'm really happy you're here," Eddie said. It wasn't all he wanted to say but the words wouldn't come to mind. All he knew was that he was happy sitting on the couch with Buck, kissing in a way that said they both knew it wasn't going any further tonight but they could enjoy themselves nonetheless. They both knew there would be a next time to take things further. When Buck smiled, it said he knew what Eddie meant. He knew what was unsaid. 

Buck glanced over Eddie's shoulder and his expression froze for half a second before the smile was wiped off completely. 

"Eddie, fire!" Buck sprang up off the couch and Eddie turned around to see his curtains on fire, the flames licking up from the bottom of the fabric. It hadn't spread beyond the curtains but it wouldn't take long for it to turn into something a lot more damaging. 

"Fuck!" Buck was already heading to where Eddie kept his fire extinguisher and Eddie headed towards where he kept his fire blanket, the two of them working as a team. He smothered the burning fabric that was on the table with the blanket, just as Buck came back with the fire extinguisher. He aimed at the base of the fire and it only took a few seconds before the fire was out. 

The two of them stared at the remains of Eddie's curtains, now covered in powder, the adrenaline making their breath come fast. Eddie felt a little shaky, like he had been expecting to run five miles and had been stopped after a hundred yards. The quiet between them was broken as the smoke finally reached the smoke alarm and it started to go off. 

"I got it," Buck said as he put down the extinguisher and went up to press the button to turn the smoke alarm off. Eddie turned to look at him and the same thought passed through their mind. 

"We can never tell anyone at the station about this," Eddie said. Buck nodded and then laughed, a sound that had Eddie smiling even though their evening had been interrupted and he now had powder, soot and ashes to clean up before Christopher came home. 

"Two firefighters almost let the house burn because they were distracted by making out." Buck shook his head, still grinning. "Did you really put the candle that close to the curtains?" 

"I didn't mean to!" Eddie looked back at the candle. "But seriously, the only way we could tell the others this on our deathbeds." 

"I'm agreeing to that but only because you implied we were going together." Buck walked over and looked more closely the small amount of destruction. "A first date with wine, candelit dinner, fire-fighting and cleaning. You're really covering all your bases huh?" 

Eddie smiled at Buck. "I can do a much better first date," he said. "One which we can actually tell the team about when they ask." The implication being that there would be more dates, enough to tell the rest of their friends about them, did not go unnoticed by Buck, judging by his blinding smile. He pulled Eddie in by the waist and started to kiss him, making it clear just how much he approved of Eddie's assumption. It was a pleasant reminder of what they had been doing before the fire started and when this thought crossed his mind, Eddie pulled back. 

"I want to continue this," he said slowly. "But I really don't want to get distracted and have to explain soot stains to Christopher tomorrow." He was already going to have to come up with something about the disappearing curtains. 

"The sooner we get started cleaning, the sooner we can finish." Buck brushed their noses together in an affectionate gesture. "And then..." 

"We can get back to what's important," Eddie promised. "You'll stay here tonight right? Not for... Christopher would like to see you." Buck swooped down and pressed a kiss to Eddie's cheek. 

"Course I will. Breakfast with my two favourite people would be hard to top." Buck moved smoothly over to the cupboard where they kept the cleaning supplies, demonstrating his knowledge of the house and making Eddie's chest grow warm. He couldn't imagine anyone else he would rather start this with. He had been scared about ruining their friendship by trying to add romance to it, but he trusted Buck above everyone and he trusted them to be okay even if things didn't work out. This first date hadn't gone perfectly, but it wouldn't stop either of them.


End file.
